


White-Eyed-Children (Trailer)

by DragonPrincess101



Series: Tokyo Ghoul: Psychics of Tokyo [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Children, Fanfiction Trailer, Harm to Children, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Nightmares, Psychic Abilities, Teasers & Trailers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess101/pseuds/DragonPrincess101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki gets a message from psychic children</p>
            </blockquote>





	White-Eyed-Children (Trailer)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Ghoul
> 
> Ok so this idea just pop up... I might to this fanfiction in the future

Kaneki is tossing and turning in his bed as he sweats during sleep. He’s hearing frightened whispering voices… children’s voices!!!

 

 

C͇̹̺̳̲͚̙̼̙̤ͯͦ̍́ă͎͚͙̬̝͕͕̟̱̎̈ͤ̀̅̆̑̊͊͒n͇̰̪͚̥̘̜̼̬͖̳̓ͮͣ͗̄͆ ̳̥̹̼̞̗̥̲̺͕͇͈ͪ̓̄̆y̙̥̦̯̜͕̼̩͖̝̤̺̱̠̻̦̓ͨ͌ͮ͒͐͆ͧ͊ͯͅö̺͉̣̥̝́ͯ̎͑̂ͩͫ̄͊ͧͦ̎͑̿ͬ͛ͅu͇̣͚̖̜̯̼̦̰̠ͭ̾̽ͧ͐̽̋ͩ̓̿̃ͨ̔̓ͮ̒ ͔͓̻̬͍̟̖̩̮͈̆̓͛̓ͦ̍̅̉̍͂͛ͅh͕̮̞͖̙̬̮̖̺̫̭͇͓͙ͭ̅͊̎̑́ͨͮ̚e̤͎̠̘͙̮̺̝ͩ̄̽̉͗̍̏̈́̔̈̉̑̒̇ͮ̍̍̍ͣa̤͉̩̼̞̳͍̪͙͔͎̠̣̫̰̖ͬ͆͑ͥ̍̚ͅͅr̖̲̮̰̂́̌̓̓̉ͯ͑͐̒ ̮̟̮͕̹̟̬̪͙͚̪͎̝̘͕̩̠ͯͯ̿͛̊̂͆̒̅ͅū̯͙̣͚ͧ̎̂̽̅ͧͪ͋͌̔ͪ̐̋̿ͨ̿̽͆s͎̞̥͎͙͈͇͇͖̱͎̭̫͖̙̻͊͒͛ͨ̉̅ͬͨͧ̚ͅ?̞̞̱͉̯͕̰̬̳̣̳̻̤͕̩̞̥ͫ̌̽̊ͬ̎̂͑̓̆

 

P̢ͯlͭ͡e͢aͮ̈̍̈́̃̇͌s̛͛̃͌e̓ͧͬ̍ ̸̏ͨͬ̅h̿ͩ̑ͧe̒̈l̋̾̍͐͞p͆ͤͯ͗̆̅̈ ̔̍̌ͣ̓̓̉͘mͪ̕eͧ̄̑̄͗̚!̿̏̿͜

W҉̘̯̟́ͅḨ̼͢͞E̮͍R̢̡̛̪̪̝É̱͈̘̜́͞'̘̺̥̳͖̙͢͞͡S̵͓̤͉̯͞ ҉̨̥͙͍M͘҉̝̣Ý̠͍̮͝͠ ͇̜̖͔̤M̸̹̜̰̺̼͇̞͝͞O̝̪̫̙͙̝̗͘M̢͎̩͚͢͟ͅM̨҉̶̹̬Y̟͙!̮̲̬̞̞͈̀!̛͔͙͍̙͈͈́!̝̹͈̭͕̗͖̣͉

 

I͚̩̠͕͓̳ ̫̠̹̫j̝͓̙͚͘ͅu͇̭͎͍͇͖̱ś͍͔̻̪̣̬ͅt̳̤̹̦̘ ̡͚̗w̧̼͍a͉̝̖͕̘̘͟ͅnn̥̥͉̲͘a̱ g̵̮̲̼̺̥͎͓o̕ ̛h̭̺͚o̟m̦͍̫̭̝̕è

 

 

It́'s̴͋̎ͪ ́͑̓d̎̔̊̽͐aͫ̑ŗͪͮͦ̎ͮ̀ͪk̐ͧ̒̊ͨͮ̚!ͮ̆̐ͤ̆̋͋

 

sͫ͛̃öͮ̈́ͪ̊̋̍ͯ́ ̔ͦ̈́͊͊ͯ̃cͭͨ͒̂ͭ͐͒óͥ͊l̓̃d͒

The One-Eyed-Ghoul heard them crying.

I͍͗͐̉ͬ̎'̠̖͇̮̩͓̖̅̿͆̍͗ͯm̦̳̪ͮ͗ͣ̊̑ͬ̆ ̯̹̓͑ͅs̮͙̰̒͐̌ͪc͆̃͐̏͂̑a̲̩̭̺͕̮̯̍̋̒̊̚r̜ͮ͌ͯe̓d͎̑͌̊͗

I̾̎̏ ̵͛́̈͑l̑̄͌̉̕ós͛̊ͧ̈́͊̚͝ţ͌̀̑͌ ͂̋̾ͥ̊m͗̅̑͗yͨͥͫ ͑̀̔ͭ̏d̆ͥ̃ͩͮa̴ͣͩdͥ̍d̔̽̄͡y̢̑͗̒̐̏̾ͯ

iͦ̀́tͫͪ͆ͧ͑̓̕'ͪ͗͠s̾͆̄͒͏ ̸͒̽̽̊ͤͭh̴̐u̷r͂́t̓̈ͭͣ́͒͏s̈̔̉̐̚!̄̅̈ͩ̎̃́ i̔̒ẗ̴́̐̑ ͦ͋̃͛̎̏hͤͩ̿͠ŭͪ̋r̍͌ͪ̐ͯ̀̄͡t̢͋̾̉̂͒s̓!͊̉͂ͤ̅̕

Ń̵̠͍͈̞̝̥̹̩͙Ó̸̧̜̹̲̟̤̟̲̜ ͈̘͎̟͍̞͠N̼̟͚͇̮͕̦͎O̵̺̯̦͈ ̱͍̬͇̼̙̮Ń̵̹̦̹O҉҉ͅ!̺́!̴̥̲̞̕!̶̱͈̠͖̼̲̤͡

 

w̗̥̟͙͙̟͇͖̗̄ͮ̄ͬ̅h̯̣̲̥̠̎ͥͥͨ͆̊̇̄a͈̜̩̞͇ͩ͂́ͧt̲̤͆ ̦͓̭̺͇̗̬͊́ͅd̬͙͐͛͛ͧ̉i͖̗͋̇̂͂d̻͉͖̖̐͐ͤ͒ͪ ͔͇̣͖͌̌ͧ̌̊͐̾̌t͖̦͚͗ͦ̏̈́̈̊̚ḥ̔ͅẻ̱̹̲̩̣̆ͭͬ̍ͪ̿̐y̭̪̳͋́͋͌̒̽̄ ̜̙͕ͫ̑̒d̗̳ͦ̃ͥͬo̱̩̰ͨͦ͋͆̍͗͗ ̗̫̭͈̟̺̩͈͒ͣ̈́ͧͦͬ͆̅ț̤̼̪͎̹̣̎͊̉ȍ̹̜̱̻̫͉̰̘͒ ̣̙͕͖̖̩̔̎͋ͦ̇ͮ̾̚ḃ͎̰̦͓̯̳̦͍̞̍̓i̖̜̣̗̬̠ͭ̔̚ͅg̼̹̪̫̱̗̮̿ͮ̀̀ ͈̝͚̘̺̳͆ͯͫͣͣ̌̉͗ͨb̠̙̻̣̲͐ͪ̔ṙ̹̩̹͕̲̫̘̹̃̅̿̅ͥ͗ö̩̗̻̭̝̗͍̎ͩ͌̏̈́̏̒͒ṫ̜̘̩͛̓ͯ̈h̬̪̻͈̞͖͇̿ͥͬ̈͑̓̓ͦȅ͔͈̪̏͗̂̓̄r̳̟̆͊ͦ̃̊?̮͙̟̞͎͓̻̦ͪͧ

 

I̹̮͙͍̹̹̙͞ͅ ̝́͜Ẃ̨͔͔̪̦̭̯̗̖͓A̶̛̯̙N̴̖͓̹̱̮̜T̫ ̵̶̙̯̼̤͈̞̯͝O̜̬̭͕̘͞Ṳ̷̭͉̮͉̲Ţ̣̼̰̝̭ͅ!̘͚̠̪̩!͏̶̵̠̘̘̼̹̳̮!̯

 

And now he’s hearing them screaming!

 

S̷͒ͦͨ̋̉̔T̵̍ͩ̇͆̍̎̄̎͠O̶̾ͯͭ͑̇͗ͮPͤͥͤ̃͜ ̊ͨI̵̸̒̎ͫ̃̓Tͯͩ͝҉͠!̡̛̓͌̑!͌͡͏!̅̆̈́̔͘

Dͨͩͨ̈́O̍̿ͣ͐̈̂Ǹ͋̔̎'̒̚T̽͌̃̓́͗ͮͪ ̋͗ͤ̌̈ͥT̍̎́͑̍Oͩ̽͗ͩ͗̈́U͗ͥ̒Cͭ̈̾̒H͒̎̉͐̀͒̏̇ ͪ͛͗ͧM͂ͤ̌̈̔̀͊E͂̒̍̐ͮͥ!̊̒ͯ!̒͒ͯ̽͐!ͦ́

P͍̎ͮ̎̄̾ͭ̌L̹̻̯̈́ͧ͌͊̒E̲̤͍̻̞͂ͧ̆͑ͪ̋͌A̝̜͓ͫ̐͒̀̂̂S̯̗̯͚̺ͤͨ̌͗̃ͅẸ̲̹̹̬͛̇̂ ͎͙̹̻ͥ͌͊ͩͯ̊ͬ̈Ḣ̦̺̫͎͔͉̥̩̇̆ͦ̓̇ͅE̠͚͉͔̘̤̺̎̃̂ͩͅL̝͎̼̺̹͙͒̀̂ͩ͊ͤP͕̜̞͔̺͍̺̺̘̄ͩ̓̉͊͛ ̠͕̉Ú͇̱̠̟͑ͭ̀S̲̳͖̮͈̽ͧ͛ͬ̀!̭̺̦͓ͬ̇̄!̯̄́͊̉̓̆̎!̫̫̣͍̔́̐̓͛͌

 

W̫̥̘̖̝͍ͥͩE̪̟̭̤̭ͪ͌͑̓́̑ ̻̯͙͕̙͓̹W͔͓̜̪̏̔̚ḀͪN̫͚͔͉̒ͧT̼̐̓ ͕̝̗͓̯͈ͯ̉͂̈́̽͂O̙͎̺͇̘̜Ũͣ̑R̙͉͉̭̬̗̔ͪ͐̌ͫͥ ̗͙ͥ̾̈́̋͛ͤ̓M͎̻̻̫̏ͮ̍͑͛̚ͅO͕͎͈ͣ̽̄ͦMͨ̎ͦM̆ͯ̽͂Ï̮̯̒ͮͅE͉͉͇̝̯̞ͧͥͦͬ̀ͪ̾S͖̺͖͕̑̽ͪͯͫ̏ͅ ̳͓̪̳͉̎A̹̭̗͕͕̓̏̿N̠͍̩̳̣̘ͅD͔̏ͯͨ͐̈́ ̼̱̼̫̬̬ͨ̏͐́ͭͭ̿D͙̒̉͗A̱͉ͩ͑ͦͭ͑̆̒Ḍͥ̃͌Ḍ̱̩̼̤ͩ͐̍̓̔I̻̜̹͚̣ͣ̓̊ͨͅE̫̼̖̻͗ͬ͋ͥ̂ͤ͐S͖̦ͤ̿ͩ̔!̪͍̲͖͔ͭͥͥͨ͒!̻̞̗͓̼͋͋ͭ!͕͙ͬ͌ͭ̔ͥ

 

Ẅ̝͉̬̞͇̗̲̻́̍͛͊Ĕ̻̯̪̅͗ͥ̃ͧ͒̔ ͉̦̈̇ͪ̃̎̃ͅW̙͛̌Â̬̼̜̰̘͇͕͒ͥ̍̊͋N͕̭̺ͦ̐ͬ͌T̪̺̘̍̏̿ͥ̏̉ ̟͈͖͈̺͖̺̫̘̒ͨ̒͋͑ͬȮ̻̠̒ͫͬͤ̈ͫ͐̀Ȗ̳̙̯̦͇̦̙̲͛̃ͬ̑̾̓̎T̘̳̓ͤ͂͌̃ͨ̎!̬̿ͭ̄!͕͉͇̹̙̫̓!̲̣̣̙ͪ̐̿ͩͤ̇̀

 

L͈E̹̺̪̼̝͖͎͕A͍̭̪̹̟̳̳̙ͅV̩̯̠E̝̘̦ ̤̜̖̥͇͕ͅU̟̜̙̳̠̲̰͍S̭̼͈̳̠̼̞̩ ̮̦͈̜͙̖̮A̩̯̙̼͙̟̙ͅL̞͙O̫̥̦̰̣͖͖͇ͅN͓E̬͚̥ͅ!̙̱͙!͖̺̳͚!̗̹͔͈͔̝̭

 

Ś͔̣̠͉̣̮̩̗̱͙̟̥̦̮̃ͫ̄͆ͭ̏̎͛ͨͩ̒̆̚Ạ̦̬̗̱̯̦͙̮͉̮̑̓̾ͪͭ̈̓̏̒̈́̃ͨ̂͂͋͂̐̑ͬV͈̱̗̪̪͎̠̮̲̠̞̻͖̣̼̝̓ͭͭ̄̇̇ͭ̈E̜̬̞̹̫̮̜͓̤̼̦̞̹͈͐̇͑̿ͅ ̖̠̮̗̙̗̗͉̞̲̦̓̈ͣ̉ͩ̃Û̯͖̟̠̫̥͕͍̟͖͉̫̱̩̐ͪͣ͊͑͑ͣ̅̆̐̋̍̋͋ͅŜ̹̝̠̙ͪ̀̎͑̊͗ͭͧ

 

F̺̮ͫ́R̼̮̳͑̇ͪͣE̦̺̯͚̙̻̙̅ͭ̿Ḛ̠̬ͬͭ̈́ͩ ͎̺̮̭̩͙̹ͫ̐͆Ú̝̤̅͐̅ͦͯͣ̑̀S̰͚̘ͯ͆̆̑ͤͣ

 

P͊ͪ̈́̾ͪL̪̟̑ͦͬͩͣͮẺ̺̟͐͊̍A̝̘̥͉̜̘̰ͯ̅̚S̠̖͇͂͆E̔̃̊̚ ͙̰̮͉ͣ̒G̱̥̾͌̈́ͯ̉É̾̈̾͊̾T̪̪͓̗͔̞̪̅͌ͤ͐̓ ̟̠̩̺͚̩̹̾͐͊U̻̬̟̼̔͗͗S̞͖̝͉͚̦̟ͣ ̥̞͌̆ͥ̓̐̆O̻ͦU͇̤̔̂̚T̏̈́ͫ ̯͓̃͗͊ͫ̆̚Oͧͫ͊F̮̭ ̙͎̤̻̥ͨ̒̐H͍̪͓̜̩͗͛̋̏̾͑ͧE̳̭̫̹͇̬̙͒́R͙̪͕̐E!͈͙͇̙͉̈́̄͑̆̊͂!͚̼͙̰͎̘!ͪ̿̉͊ͬͭͯ

 

_Kaneki felt that he’s struggling to breathe when he then no longer sees darkness but he sees a bunch of children of all ages and races trapped in glass-like cells. They all look at him with faces covered in tears and they all wearing hospital gowns and have glowing white eyes. One of them is a little girl with tiny pigtails who walks forward to him “Please find us!” she whispered quietly as tears are pouring from her glowing eyes. And everything turns white._

 

Kaneki gasps as he wakes up and he saw Daisuke looking at him. “Did you hear them too?” asked Daisuke fearfully as the tiny boy floats in the air. “Who are they?” asked Kaneki. “They’re psychics… _like me_ ” said Daisuke. Kaneki eyes widen in shock. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so this future story is connected to Mama Bear but there's no spoilers to that fanfic and I'll create another trailer with Amon and CCG and another trailer with Hide.


End file.
